


Battle Injuries

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Loki's dying request...





	Battle Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was napping when this dream overtook me. It was so vivid that I woke up. It doesn’t all make sense, but it was a dream after all.

The warriors return from another adventure. Thor helps Loki, limping, into our quarters and lays him on the coffee table (maybe couch, something flat). I rush in as I hear the commotion and see Thor’s red cape disappear through the door.

Loki is in terrible shape. He’s covered in bruises and cuts. His breathing is rough and ragged, he can barely move for the pain. 

“Husband, what happened?” I ask, throwing myself at his side. He attempts to lift his hand to cradle my face in a familiar way but is too weak. I grab his hand and lift it for him. “You should be at the healer’s,” I tell him. “Let me help you up.” 

“No, no healers,” he says weakly. “Please, give me my favorite treat.” 

“Loki, I don’t think now’s the time for that. At least let me send for a healer, a healing stone, something.” He gives a weak cough. 

“Please, I want to taste my favorite flavor before …” He trails off dangerously and fear washes over me. He senses my hesitation to comply. As I stand up, he illusions my many layers of Asgardian dress into one with a very open front. 

I mount the table and place my knees on either side of his head. He moans as he breathes in the scent of his favorite treat. I lower my hips until I feel his flesh. He goes to work looking for sweet cream filling he is so eager for. He vanishes the skirt completely as his hands find my hips and move me to his pleasure until I shudder, and he gets his reward.  
As I crawl off, his face is covered in my juices and he smiles weakly, but he already seems stronger. He is certainly breathing easier, which makes my mind a little easier. 

I kneel beside him. “Husband, I’m worried. Won’t you please seek the healers?” 

“No, I’m fine, really,” he grunts. Movement is still difficult for him. “Do you know what I want next?” I do, but I am not going to encourage him. He is so weak and in so much pain, how could he be thinking about this? 

He vanishes my top so that I am naked before him. “Please, darling, you know what to do.” 

“Loki, are you sure?” I search out my robe as I kneel beside him. But he is sure. When I look back, he also vanishes his leather pants. 

“You know how I love your sumptuous bosom.” So, I kneel down between his legs and go to work on his king-sized body parts. When he groans his satisfaction, I look up. He is looking surprisingly improved. I start to feel suspicious. 

“How was that, my dear,” I ask as I walk toward the bed and my robe. 

“I’m feeling better already,” he says in a strong voice. “No, don’t,” he cries when he realizes where I am headed. He raises his head and rolls on his shoulder, it looks painful. 

“Come on, Loki, how injured are you?” He sits up completely, his remaining injuries fading as he clambers to his feet. 

“Not really injured at all,” he smirks. Damn, he is so sexy. 

“Damn it, Loki! I was really worried!” 

“That’s the point. It was only a bit of fun.” He vanishes his remaining garments and we stand before each other fully exposed. Our argument only serves to arouse him more. I turn away and cross my arms in a huff. 

“Don’t do that,” he pleads. “I’m not done celebrating.” The mischievous and alluring tone in his voice melts my icy anger. I turn back and smile sheepishly. We embrace, and he lowers me onto the coffee table. 

“Oh darling, I love your soft, round body. It’s such a comfort after hard battle armor,” he says, digging his fingers into my hips. After several hours and almost breaking the coffee table, we lay in a very intimate cuddle. 

“We should have that reinforced before we use it again,” I tease. He nuzzles my neck. The sun is low through the window and our stomachs grumble simultaneously. 

“Shall we continue this later?” he suggests. We slowly rise, not wanting our cuddle to end but also wanting to get some food. Loki illusions the mess away and makes sure we are properly attired for dinner. 

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up in a moment,” he says as I reach the door. He smiles reassuringly, but his eyes twinkle with mischief. Curious, I let him be. On my way, I run in to Thor.

“Congratulations on your marvelous acting skills,” I say by way of greeting. 

“What are you talking about?” he asks with a confused expression. Loki comes striding around the corner looking in the best of health. “Brother, are you well? You were near death a few hours ago.” He sounds quite as concerned as I had been. 

“Never better,” Loki says with a broad smile. 

“I think, Thor, we were both victims of the same trick.” The elder brother smiles weakly, trying to grasp the situation. 

“Of course, you were. You played your part brilliantly,” Loki enthuses. 

“By the way, how is my nephew,” Thor asks. 

“So far, we are getting along nicely,” I respond, patting my belly. Together, the three of us enter the dining hall, Loki between us.


End file.
